


A Clown and a Drunk Owl

by Skullszeyes



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Youtubers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Drunkenness, Fluff, Foul Language, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Delirious had a terrible day, he's covered in head to toe in paint. He made his way down the pier with a bottle in hand where he meets a drunk owl in an unkempt tux. They both regale each other with what happened to get them to this point.





	

The night felt timeless, a suspension of his own shame splayed out for no one to see. A bottle of booze in his hand, swinging as he walked along the pier, past people who were enjoying the bright colors of the amusement park rides and the vendors that gave out prizes to whoever could beat their game. The laughter of couples, children, a family, it irked him and he took a long swig before pulling the bottle from his mouth.

It burned, making him groan as he walked beneath a curved opening toward the railing where he could see nothing but the darkness of the ocean swaying in a tethered rhythm to the dark sky and its bright moon.

He caught eyes staring at him the entire walk to the pier. He tried to ignore it, even now as he listened to the waves thrashing. His clothes were heavy not long ago, his face felt sore from laughing, his chest hurt as if it were caved in by his emotions.

This was not his night and the night was not in suspension. That was unfair. He took another swig and let out a bitter laugh.

“Are you supposed to be a clown?” He turned at the voice and spotted a man sitting on a bench with his own bottle of alcohol, he was wearing an owl mask and an unkempt suit.

“Are you supposed to be an owl?” he asked, leaning his back against the railing, head tilted to the side, brows pinched in confusion.

He wondered if he was drunk yet, but he wasn’t staggering or slurring his words, and sure he felt a buzz. Being drunk never altered the faces of people into animals, so maybe he took something or the paint had a type of drug and was absorbed into his skin. It sounded ludicrous, but he wouldn’t hold it against them to figure it out.

The owl man shrugged his shoulders, he slipped the mask off his head and revealed a dark haired male with glassy eyes and a lopsided smile.

_Great. A drunk owl. Now I’ve seen everything._

“Rough night?” he asked the man.

He shrugged again and brought the bottle to his lips, taking a quick swig before pulling away, a deep sigh of utter contentment left his mouth. Something he could agree with.

“What’s your name, clown?”

He frowned. “I’m not a clown.”

“The paint suggests otherwise. Family gathering?”

“Something like that. Delirious.”

The owl turned his head to the side, his expression was completely confused. Brow’s pushed together, mouth slightly opened. “What did you just call me.”

He rolled his eyes and ambled over to him. “My name is Delirious.”

“What kind of name is that?”

He plopped down beside him. “It’s a name. Yours?”

The owl man frowned, his confusion evaporating and turning to suspicion. “Vanoss.”

“Really?”

“Yes. It’s a name,” Vanoss shot back, a smirk tugging at his lips before he took another swig.

Delirious shook his head, “So, _Vanoss_.” He ignored the scowl. “What’s a drunk owl doing at the pier at this time?”

“I should be asking the same to you, clown.”

Delirious arched a brow. Of all the things he did today, hanging out with an owl who looked ready to pass out wasn’t one of them. Maybe he was drunk and that he’d wake up talking to an old woman about her grandchildren. He knew it happened before, at least the splintered memories told him so.

This was strange.

“My family isn't as accepting as they usually are,” Delirious said, the words tasted like dirt in his mouth, or maybe it was the food he’d eaten earlier and threw up in the alley a few blocks down.

Vanoss nodded a little too fast. “I understand, mine too. They… just yelled so long and so furious that I left the wedding early.”

Delirious frowned, taking in Vanoss’s attire. Sure it was unkempt, but he figured he was a businessman, but he now noticed it looked way too formal for desk work. The tie was gone but he figured it’d be black, his shirt underneath the blazer was white, collar was unbuttoned but from what he could see, the actual buttons were ripped out, his jacket had a stain and at the hem of his white shirt was red wine.

“You’re the groom?” he asked. Vanoss chuckled, taking a swig which answered Delirious’s question. “What happened? Did you fuck one of the bridesmaids?”

Vanoss almost choked on the alcohol in his mouth before swallowing. He looked bewild at Delirious who grinned back.

“No.”

Delirious shrugged. “It happens.”

Vanoss wiped his mouth, he set the bottle down beside his mask. “I didn’t fuck anyone. I didn’t want to get married. I didn’t feel the same, my family is fucking manipulative assholes who told her that it was a surprise wedding when in truth I didn’t plan shit… why the fuck am I telling all this to a fucking clown?”

Delirious found himself laughing, and sure Vanoss glared, but it made him laugh nonetheless. “You’re.. Night is probably worse than mine.”

“How’s that?” Vanoss asked, grabbing his bottle again and taking another, much longer swig. Delirious watched him drink the rest before he threw it over the railing. They both heard the splash.

“My family enjoys parties,” was Delirious’s calm and depressed response.

Mr. Owl raised his brow, waiting for more and like what he did before while telling his story. Delirious took a chug, passed it to Vanoss and relayed what happened. Several hours ago he got a message from one of his aunts and later his door was busted in by his cousins. It wasn’t the best of times when Delirious was playing games on his double monitors and trying his best to keep his apartment clean.

His cousins did not give two shits if his apartment was clean, they didn’t care if he wanted it to stay clean. They walked in and started eating his food and making a mess. Delirious told them to fuck off, but what they said next was what his aunts message had stated.

A gathering.

He wasn’t going but his cousins were there to make sure he went. In a span of an hour, they managed to make a mess of his computer. He was sure one of them stole money from him too, but before he could figure out which. He was shoved out of his apartment to a van. It was painted in sheer vibrant colors of the rainbow with different city names splattered on the back.

The second he spotted it, he had a sinking feeling he was not going to like what was going to happen. He resisted but was thrown into the van with his cousins and was taken to a building where the rest of his family was. It was a large building, filled with decorations and a table that had paintball guns and other paint stuff. There was even a cake and some large blue balloons with his name written all over them.

“It’s your birthday?” Vanoss asked, grinning.

“Shut up,” Delirious snapped.

Vanoss brought the bottle an inch to his lips before he muttered, “Happy birthday.”

Delirious rolled his eyes and went on with his story. Two of his cousins, male with broad shoulders, muscular and were total assholes. They carried two large paint cans filled with paint and snuck up behind him. They dumped the paint over him, drenching him in it.

“That’s why you’re covered in paint?” Vanoss asked, he poked his face and scraped off some of the blue that stuck to his cheek.

Delirious swatted his hand away. “Yes. Would you shut up and let me talk.”

“Yeah, yeah, go on.”

At first he was into the paint ball games and other stuff, he even managed to eat some of his cake and pop some balloons. It wasn’t until everyone got drunk to the point that his older cousins shot him with the paintball guns that it was no longer fun.

“You’re going to be all bruised when you take a shower,” Vanoss said, poking him again.

Delirious sighed. “I stole a bottle, drank down Sunset Boulevard, threw up in an alley and made my way here where I found a drunk owl.” He gave a pointed look at Vanoss.

“I was going to get married on your birthday.”

“That’s all you care about? We didn’t know each other a few minutes ago.”

“We still don’t,” Vanoss said, shifting and taking a swig of Delirious’s bottle before giving it back. “Why didn’t you go home and shower?”

Delirious asked himself that same question since he left his drunk, annoying family. "Didn't want them finding me."

Vanoss groaned as he stood up, stretching his arms before looking at him. “You can come home with me.”

Delirious raised his brow. “What? Are you serious?”

Vanoss reached for his owl mask and nodded. “Yeah.”

“Isn’t your wife going to find you there?”

“She isn’t my wife. We aren’t married and she doesn’t live with me.”

“What the fuck?” Delirious stood, confusion making his head spin, or maybe that was the alcohol.

Vanoss turned to him and smiled. “Just come home with me.” He grasped Delirious’s paint covered blue sweater and pulled him closer, their mouths connected with Vanoss taking the full lead with Delirious going slack in his arms.

When he pulled back, Delirious reached for Vanoss’s arm, keeping him close. “You could’ve asked instead of taking.”

“Sorry.”

“Apology accepted,” Delirious said with a sneaky grin before wrapping his arms around Vanoss’s shoulders and this time, taking control. His mind still spun with questions leading to more questions but there wasn’t a part of him that thought this was wrong. Sure they were drunk, and they didn’t know each other, but he wasn’t going to say no to a kiss to a really attractive stranger who has a thing for owls.

When they pulled away, Vanoss was laughing as they headed off down the pier. Not as gloomy as before, but Delirious found it exhilarating nonetheless when Vanoss called a cab without sounding too drunk. To his surprise, Vanoss lived several blocks from his place and had a better looking apartment with a view.

“You can wash all that off,” Vanoss said, leading him to the shower. They were both staggering, slurring their words, but it didn’t matter as Delirious shrugged off his clothes, practically tearing off the paint as Vanoss disappeared somewhere in his apartment.

He was too drunk not to give a shit that he was naked in some stranger's house as he showered, washing off the guilt and shame of his family. Once he finished, he found clothes waiting for him and Vanoss wearing yellow pajamas with reindeers.

He patted one side of the bed. “Hurry up.”

“You treat all your guests like this?” Delirious asked, practically falling onto the bed.

“Not everyone,” Vanoss said, reaching for Delirious’s arm and tugging him underneath the blankets.

“I don’t get birthday sex?” Vanoss wrapped his arms around Delirious, one hand moving beneath his shirt and touching along his side and down to his hip.

“I’m too drunk to concentrate,” he replied.

“I don’t care,” Delirious murmured, rolling Vanoss onto his back, running his fingers through his dark hair and kissing him until they were both gasping and moaning. He knew he was grinding against him, but he also knew Vanoss was right.

He was drunk, his legs hurt from walking to the pier and he could barely concentrate. He felt Vanoss’s hands holding his hips, fingers massaging his skin.

“Go to sleep, birthday boy. I ain’t going anywhere.”

He turned on his side, eyes closing, he felt Vanoss’s breath against his mouth. Hot and panting, he yearned to taste those lips again. Vanoss wrapped one leg over his own, entwining until they were cuddling.

The suspension of his night took hold, flowing in rapid colors until finally he was settled in a cocoon of warmth that he didn’t want to leave.

Waking was another story. A different one that didn’t hold the colors of humiliation and shame that made him want to throw up on a dirt riddled ground. He woke in softness of a golden light seeping into the room and illuminating a face that was familiar in a distant blur, with a laugh that somehow brought his heart to life.

Vanoss’s dark hair was pushed to the side, strands touched his cheek and closed eyes. His hands reached out for Delirious who raised one and brought his knuckles to his lips. Caressing the skin as he kissed each one.

Vanoss groaned, his fingers twitched. “Delirious.”

“You have nice hands,” Delirious responded, taking one of his fingers into his mouth. Vanoss whined, arching.

“Don’t you have a hangover?” Vanoss asked, opening his eyes and looking almost vulnerable.

Delirious scraped his teeth along his finger as he pulled it out. “Yeah. My head hurts… you got anything for that?”

“Yeah.” He sat up and stretched, a yawn escaped him. “I can make some coffee if you want some.”

“Coffee fixes everything,” Delirious murmured as he rolled out of bed and followed Vanoss. Both weak from their hangovers. He found himself thinking this was a little too normal. “Are you like this to everyone who sleeps over?”

Vanoss looked over his shoulder, a grimace plastered on his face. “I don’t sleep around if that’s what you’re implying.”

“So it’s just me?”

“It was your birthday and your family was an asshole to you.”

Delirious raised his brow. “It’s pity then?”

Vanoss pressed a button on the coffee maker and turned around, “Do you usually get mad at everyone who wants to help you?”

Delirious shrugged. “I’m suspicious.”

“More like paranoid.” Vanoss sighed and Delirious felt slightly bad for asking questions when he could just enjoy this. “Evan.”

“What?”

“My name. It’s Evan.”

“Jonathan.”

Evan walked around the island that sat in the middle of the kitchen, the smell of coffee thickened in the air as he pressed Delirious against the edge, a smile curved its way onto his face.

“Don’t complain, _Jonathan_.” There was an emphasis that Delirious couldn’t help but like, a shudder ran through him and Evan seemed to have noticed. He leaned closer, turning his head and for a second, Jonathan felt himself relax. “Just enjoy what you have.”

They kissed until the coffee finished and as they sipped their coffee. Jonathan found himself liking the taste of it on Evan’s tongue a lot more than the numbing of alcohol. Evan had said the same. He never would’ve thought that meeting a drunk owl on a pier would turn into this. A balance between the chaos in both of their lives, than the surprises they both didn’t want. Yet this surprise, the one that grew and manifested with each passing day.

Delirious wasn’t about to let it go any time soon.

**.**

**.**

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea written down for awhile, I did try to write it before, but it didn't come out the way I wanted. So this is my second try. I tried adding some story to it, a bit of subplot. The ending, however, was difficult to write. It's longer than it was supposed to be, but oh wells.  
> I hope you enjoy. (Might write more fluff between them. Same with BrOhm.)


End file.
